


The First Time Matt Saw Mello Naked

by AlyaRayne



Series: The First Time Series [4]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Confused Matt, Horny Matt, M/M, Naked Mello, OCs - Freeform, Red Bull, talk of masturbation, teenage boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyaRayne/pseuds/AlyaRayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mello’s usual towel was gone, replaced by...nothing. Nothing at all. No obstruction to keep Matt from seeing everything that the blonde had to offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time Matt Saw Mello Naked

The first time Matt saw Mello naked he had been playing a marathon round of Killzone and had been up for about twenty hours. Mello had gotten up early as he always did to shower (the time being now somewhere around five in the morning). 

Every bedroom in Wammy’s house had on en suite bathroom, which you had to share if you had a roommate. None of this had bothered Matt at all, but it did piss Mello off. He insisted that Matt took too long to clean up, which is why he got up at five to be ready for breakfast by eight. But Matt knew that the real reason was because Mello took time to shave nearly every part of his body in the mornings, and do some kind of complicated routine on his hair to make it silkier. 

Matt jerked as his game made a crashing sound. His mind had wondered a bit too far it seemed. He paused the game and stretched slowly, his muscles protesting any kind of movement at this point. With a yawn he grabbed the warm red bull from the floor beside him and took a long drink, not really registering the flavor anymore because he’d already had three. 

The sound of the bathroom door opening made Matt look up, expecting to see the usual sight of Mello dressed only in a towel slung around his hips, his hair dripping. For some reason Matt always looked forward to seeing this, though he had no idea why. Maybe it was because he envied Mello’s muscles or something. The blonde was ridiculously fit for a fourteen year old. 

What he actually saw, however, almost made him spit red bull everywhere. 

Mello’s usual towel was gone, replaced by...nothing. Nothing at all. No obstruction to keep Matt from seeing everything that the blonde had to offer. Something about this sent a bolt of heat through Matt, leaving him confused and breathless as his stomach tightened. He could feel his eyes widen behind his goggles. 

Mello was tall (a few inches taller than Matt) and pale, his skin so pale he nearly glowed in the light coming from the desk lamps and the TV. He had a lot more muscle than Matt because he did some kind of exercises that Matt could never remember the name of. Something about yogurt was all he could really remember. He was mostly hairless because he hated the feeling of hair on his skin, but there was a neatly trimmed golden thatch around his penis. Even without looking Matt knew that Mello was bigger than he was, but honestly it didn’t matter. The sight of Mello’s penis brought out a small shudder in the redhead and made him squirm, his skin suddenly feeling too tight. At one point he could swear that he actually licked his lips, but he wasn’t quite sure. 

“What are you staring at, Jeevas?” asked the blonde, seemingly unaware of Matt’s problem. He walked (bare feet shuffling across hardwood) towards his dresser, a light colored wooden thing that had been taller than Mello up until his last growth spurt. Now he was almost a half a foot taller than it. On top was a neatly carved ‘Mello’, something that both of the roommates had done so they didn’t get confused (the furniture all looked alike, after all). He turned and bent to grab out his clothes, giving Matt a good view of his muscular back and butt. The redhead sucked in a breath, and this time he knew he had to be blushing. His body (especially between his legs) felt tight and hot and he squirmed in his seat. This did absolutely nothing to make him feel better though. 

Finally with clothes in hand Mello turned around and smirked at Matt’s blush. “What, never seen a naked man before? Is there something you’re not telling me, Mattie?” Matt tried to respond, but all that came out was a squeak. He cleared his throat and tried again. 

“I-I-I...uh...I...you..and...but...what?” At this Mello laughed, and that small change to his usually serious demeanor sent another spark through Matt. He squirmed again and tried not to act as breathless and uncomfortable as he actually was. 

“Wow, this really has you worked up.” said the blonde as he finally (disappointingly) started to pull his clothes on. Pants and briefs on now, he stalked over to Matt and kneeled down so they were face to face. “Mattie? Hello, Earth to Mattie. What’s gotten into you? You can’t be that embarrassed to see me naked. It’s not like I’m a girl or something.” As he spoke, the blonde waved his hand in front of Matt’s face. This helped to snap the redhead out of the haze he had been in, but then a drop of water from Mello’s hair landed on his chest and trailed all the way down to his pants, leaving a wet line that did things to Matt’s brain, short-circuiting the remaining brain cells until Matt was sure there would be smoke rolling out of his ears. A pang of something shot through him and he had to stand up and pull away from Mello, his legs screaming and his body aching in a way it never had before. Not even that time he had played Halo for forty-eight hours straight. 

“Um, hey Mello. Good show-er?” his voice squeaked on the last word, and he hoped Mello attributed it to puberty. The blonde smirked and took another step towards Matt, making the redhead back up. 

“Yeah, it was fine. Well, except the fact that the sink decided to spray everywhere when I was brushing my teeth and I had to use my towel to mop it up.” Matt could feel the blush rising at the mention of the missing towel. “Ok, what the fuck is wrong with you today?”

“Uh...too many red bulls?” he came out as a question, and Matt kind of wanted to hit himself in the face with an ax. A Sharp one. Right in the face. Despite his lack of conviction (or actual explanation) Mello seemed to accept this, because the next second he was walking away from Matt to grab one of his chocolate bars out of his desk drawer. He unwrapped the sweet and snapped off a chunk, now apparently ignoring his roommate. 

“Uh, Mels. I promised that I would let R know when I was off the game.” he had no idea why he was telling the blonde this. It wasn’t like they ever need to know where the other was at all times. Mello looked at him, an odd look in his eyes. 

“Alright. Do whatever, I have to study. It’ll be nice not having the noise of that stupid game to distract me.” But something in his eyes and voice seemed a little off. Matt didn’t spare this a second thought however, instead heading out the door and down the hall to the room marked with a stylized F and R, similar to the double Ms on Matt’s own door. He knocked once and then went in, not waiting for an answer. 

R (also called Regan, but almost no one used it) was sitting up in front of the TV, his eyes trained on the game he was playing. In this light and through his goggles, R’s brown hair looked orangey black, and his blue eyes looked pale yellow. Without a word Matt flopped down next to R and watched as he played for a good five minutes more before he seemed to realize that there was someone new in the room. 

“Hey Mattie.” he said, still mostly focused on the game. 

“Hey R.” Matt cleared his throat, still feeling weird. “Uh...do you mind if I ask you something?” The brunette nodded, still playing. Matt put his hand over the controller, his and R’s signal that what was about to be discussed was far too important to be said during a game. With a shocked expression and a worried glance R paused the game and turned towards the redhead. 

“Wow, ok...who died?” this made Matt laugh. 

“No one, moron. I just...I really need to talk to someone about this is all.” R shifted to face Matt more fully, grabbing a bag of funions as he went. He munched happily for a second before he spoke again. 

“So, what’s up?” Matt sighed, his brain running a thousand miles a minute as he tried to figure out how to explain what he was feeling. 

“Have you ever seen anyone naked before? I mean, besides those movies you showed us.”R shook his head. 

“Well, I mean, I’ve seen F, but that doesn’t really count since we’re both dudes. Kinda not the same, you know?” This confused Matt, but he nodded anyway. “Why, who did you see?” The redhead bit his lip, wanting to answer, and yet, after that last statement, how could he. 

“N-No real reason, I just saw...M...someone this morning and it...kinda made me feel, I don’t know...” R gave him a look.

“You mean you got horny?” the red haired gamer fought back a noise he knew would embarrass him. 

“I...yeah, I think so.” Suddenly R was leaning forward and pinching Matt cheeks.

“Aww, our little baby is growing up.” Matt smacked R’s hand away, glaring through his goggles. It was true that Matt was technically the baby of their little group. R was Mello’s age, and F was slightly older than R, leaving Matt alone at the bottom of the pile. He was still a bit bitter about this. 

“Go to hell.” R just smiled wider, his teeth gleaming in the TV light.

“So, did you try jacking off?” Matt blinked. He had heard the term before, of course. What boy hadn’t? But he had honestly never considered doing it before. Never felt like he needed to. 

“No.” He didn’t even know how to begin. What did you even do?

“Ok, well, you need to. Like, right now. Seriously, get it over with. You’re too old not to have masturbated yet.” Matt just glared, unsure of why he had thought it would be good to ask R for advice. Before Matt could do anything else (like leave) there was a small, round tube being pressed into his hand. He looked down and read the plain blue label. ‘KY Personal Lubricant, odorless, colorless, and hypoallergenic’. The redhead raised an eyebrow. 

“What’s this for?” R literally smacked his palm against his head. 

“You’re a genius hacker, and the third successor of L. Figure it out.” said the brunette, his tone one of exasperation. “Now, I have two hours left to beat my top record of time spent playing Halo, and then I need to crash like the dead. So get out.” R smiled a winning smile as he said those last words. Before Matt could utter another word R was un-pausing the game. 

Feeling slightly dejected and still a little hot and achy, Matt headed back to his and Mello’s room. When he got there, Mello was sitting at his desk with a huge book open in front of him. He was wearing one of Matt’s short sleeved shirts, and despite the fact that Mello was taller, the fabric was loose on him. Though that was partly because Matt liked his shirts loose anyway. 

The sight of the striped fabric on Mello’s body had a small pulse of heat running through Matt’s body, but he pushed it away, instead flopping down on his bed, lube in hand. He studied it for a second, taking in the blue cap and clear liquid inside, before he opened his bedside table drawer and tossed it inside. He then rolled over and closed his eyes. Staying up all day really was tiring. 

 

Across the hall, R had paused his game once again when F had appeared from underneath the pile of blankets on his bed. F was tall, around five foot seven and still growing, with short blonde hair and brown eyes. He had flopped down next to R almost as soon as Matt left. 

“So our little baby got all hot and bothered?” he asked as he watched R play his game. A laugh sounded from the brunette gamer. 

“Yep, after seeing someone naked.” it was F’s turn to laugh. 

“Ten bucks says it’s Mello.” R took F’s offered hand. 

“You’re on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, people!!! Two in one day, I'm on a roll! The timeline for this one is set in 2004 when Mello and Matt are both still 14. R and F are my characters, created just for this series (please don't steal them). Killzone is a real game that came out November 2, 2004 for PlayStation 2, but let's just pretend that it came out earlier. :) If you want to talk about the series, or Death Note, or anything at all feel free to hit me up on tumblr: http://alyarayne.tumblr.com/.


End file.
